


you hate me because you love me

by patal



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Identity Issues, Twisted love, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: Mephisto loved being cold and unfeeling. it was who he was and made his life a lot easier. but all that changed the day he first laid eyes on a certain princess with golden eye's.





	you hate me because you love me

**Author's Note:**

> in what is probably my favorite episode of lolirock xeris, Mephisto is very cruel towards talia. I like to think that his reaction come's from feeling's of love he has for her which is a problem for him because he doesn't want to have feeling for her or anyone else. which is why he acts the way he does in that episode. I also just want to write this ship in a way that is more acceptable and could make sense. this fan fiction deals with some subjects that might be to much for some, be sure to always check the tags before reading anything.

the Burgundy haired male normally wouldn't care what happened to anyone but himself and his twin sister who he considered to be an extension of himself. but for the first time in his life he was feeling bad about what he had done to someone. that someone was princess talia of xeris. Mephisto had used his most deadly magical attack on her. his poisonous snake venom fog. the minute the thick purple smoke got in her lungs she fell over and quickly started losing oxygen.

 

her two teammates saw this and ran over to their leader and began checking her over. iris checked her pulse and felt how how slow it was.

 

is she going to be OK? auriana asked.

 

I'm not sure, her pulse is really slow. I think she needs medical attention n pink haired girl said. we have to get her to a hospital.

 

the two princess nodded in agreement and ran off, giving the twins the win. 

 

praxina had been overjoyed to finally win an oracle gem again after so long. Mephisto thought he should be feeling that same joy, but he didn't. not even a little.

 

he had attacked her with his special magic and put all his strength into the attack. he used this attack because he wanted to kill her. he wanted to get rid of the princess that made him feel bad and made him question his own actions.

 

mepthisto checked the rader waist wacth that the twins used to track the princess with. their at the hospatail, he said to him self.

 

he looked across from him to see his sister talking to gramorr and bragging about how they won and that's why he should keep us as his top minions.

 

while they weren't paying attention to him. the green eyed twin decided to pay the princess that was ruining his life a visit at the hospital.

 

at the the hospital, talia was surrounded by white walls. laying in bed with an oxygen mask on her face. when they first arrived there, iris was hoping the doctors would be able to help since magic was involved with talia's conduction. the princesses would have just taken her to a doctor ephedia if the journey to their home planet didn't require a portal that only talia knew how to create. but luckily the doctors there on earth were able to help out.

 

sitting in the waiting room iris thought back to earlier that day. talia had an emotional breakdown. from what the xeris princess had yelled out, she was having an identity crisis and didn't know who she was anymore. the other princess tried to calm her down. lyna even made her famous family secret recipe borealis cookies with some tea. it had helped for awhile, until the twins attacked them at the park and they were threw into battle.

 

Mephisto found the hospital where talia was and saw sleeping form threw the fifth floor window as he himself floated outside of it.

 

he just stayed there and stared at with mixed feeling for awhile before letting out a sigh, exhausted from his internal emotional battle and finally opened the window and entered the room.

 

after entering the first that he noticing is how pretty her face looks close up, even with it being half covered with an oxygen mask. he then looked at the tubes connecting to a big oxygen tank. that's when a thought come to him. 

 

she needs that to stay alive right? she probably won't be able to breath without it, he says to himself. so if I cut the tubes she could die and then I wouldn't have to worry about having feelings for her anymore because she be dead and gone.

 

as the burgundy haired man thought of this, golden eyes began to open. talia's sensitive magical instants had gone off as blue sparkles that were invisible to all eyes but her own, started swirling around her body.

 

what are you doing here?

 

Mephisto looks away from the oxygen tank and it's tubes when he hears the sweet and tried sounding female voice. he look's back at talia to see her sitting herself up right in the bed.

 

talia? how are you still able to move? you shouldn't even be alive after what I did to you.

 

the xeris princess rolled her eyes at that. oh please, she began to speak, it would take a lot more then that to get rid of me. she then looked him in the eye's. actually, that attack didn't hurt me at all. I was only pretending to be hurt.

 

Mephisto looked shocked at this. but the pink haired princess said that your pulse was slow!

 

talia nodded in agreement, I know, that's because I slowed it down with my magic to create the illusion of having a bad heart beat rhythm. 

 

but why would you do that? he questioned her. you know you basically handed the oracle gem to me and praxina by doing that didn't you?

 

yeah, talia said with a sad smile. I don't know why I did that either. I don't even know who I am anymore. or maybe, she paused for a moment, I never did.

 

Mephisto was confused at the young women's words. he looked at the princess who he wanted to kill because he wanted to kiss her. he was trying to make sense out of what she was saying but it wasn't working.

 

what do you mean by you don't know he asked in a confused matter.

 

she responded with I don't know and she laughed a little at mephisto as let out an angry grown at her answer.

 

forgive me she said softly and he looked back at her. he watched as she stared blankly out of the near by window beside her bed without saying a word.

 

Mephisto was both happy and offended about how calm she was being with him there, wasn't she even a little afraid of him? he thought thought he put a lot more fear people then that.

 

well obsessively your talia. the prince of darkness said to her.

 

but, who is talia? she asks, is she a princess? is she a witch ? is she even real?

 

the green eyed twin is taken back by this answer. did always trying to be perfect finally break her? I've heard about stuff like that happening before.

 

even so, seeing talia in that kind of mental state was hard for him to watch. 

 

look talia, I, I have something I need to tell you, and knowing you, your not going to like it, but. he took a small breath. I have feeling for you, and I don't mean bad feeling's I mean good one's. the feelings I have for you are only feeling's of l-love and other mushy stuff like that.

 

he looked from the floor he had been starring at while speaking and back at her. she had memorized look in her eyes and it actually memorized him. she so cute, he thought to himself. its no wonder he felt the way did about her.

 

and you see that's a big problem for me because i'm suppose to be really evil. and having mushy lovey dovey for a princess is not evil! he yelled the last part and stamped his foot like a spoiled five year old boy who couldn't have his way.

 

I decided that the only way to fix this problem is to eliminate the cost of it. so for these last few battles we've had. I've been trying my best to kill you talia. but I guess it's like you said, it's not going to be that easy. and I really have to tell you. Mephisto looks her in the eyes. 

 

I hate you for making me see that i'm capable of caring about someone.

 

so you hate me because you love me? she asked.

 

he was surprised at how quickly she simplified it. he could never have simplified something so complected that fast.

 

the prince of darkness grinned at her making sure to show his fangs. 

 

yeah your right. he said this as he stepped closer to her. he bent over and kissed her on the check. she blushed and he started walking towards the window but stopped and turned around to face talia.

 

by the way. out of those options you named before. you are definitely a princess.

 

just then the door to the room opened. carissa ran in jumped on to the bed and wrapped talia in the tightest death grip hug there is.

 

i'm so sorry talia, I should have been there! the ginger shouted. 

 

carissa! lyna yelled walking in to the room carrying a care basket she quickly put together for talia. don't hug her so tightly, we want her to heal, not hurt her more.

carissa pouted a bit and let go.

 

its alright girls. talia told them. I think i'm feeling better already. the xeris beauty said with a somber look on her face as she looked out the open window and in the direction Mephisto had flew off in. she touched her left cheek that he had kissed.

 

who knows, she thought to herself. maybe one day Mephisto . maybe one day.


End file.
